The present invention relates to a device for subjecting dough pieces to more than one dough treatment.
Such devices have been known for a long time now. In them the various dough treatments, such as rising, baking and cooling, are carried out in separate dough treatment rooms that are spaced apart and connected to one another by means of for instance a conveyor belt. Such a device takes up quite a lot of room.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device for subjecting dough pieces to more than one dough treatment, which only takes up limited space.
To that end a device of the kind described above is characterized in that the device is provided with a number of dough treatment rooms placed above one another, a supply side from which dough pieces are supplied to the device, a discharge side from which dough pieces that have been subjected to all dough treatments are discharged from the device, a first leverage apparatus placed at the supply side of the device, and a second leverage apparatus placed at the discharge side of the device, each dough treatment room being provided with an introduction opening for introducing dough pieces in the dough treatment room, with a take-out opening for taking out dough pieces from the dough treatment room, and with a conveyor for conveying the dough pieces from the introduction opening to the take-out opening, and the introduction opening and the take-out opening of each of the dough treatment rooms being placed near the respective supply side and the respective discharge side of the device, so that the first leverage apparatus and the second leverage apparatus are able to bring the dough pieces to the introduction openings concerned and from the discharge openings concerned. Because the dough treatment rooms are placed above one another, and the first and the second leverage apparatus are able to bring the dough pieces to the respective introduction openings and from the respective take-out openings, a very compact device is obtained.
Moreover according to the device according to the invention the advantage is provided that only one discharger and one loader, for instance formed by the leverage apparatus or separate loading and discharging units which place dough pieces in the first leverage apparatus or take them from the second leverage apparatus, are needed for the entire device. This in contrast to the known device in which per dough treatment room one loader and discharger are needed, which renders the device according to the present application relatively cheap.
Some embodiments of the present invention will by way of example be described on the basis of the drawing, in which: